Walking Dead: SEX
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Just as the (crappy) title suggests.. A yaoi oneshot between Rick and Daryl. Don't read if you don't like and those who do like and read this.. I hope you enjoy. :D


Re-edited and I hope I got all the errors!

Okay, so I looked high and low for some Rick and Daryl action and to my misfortune, I did not see any. Thus, I created this little one shot. :D Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.

Note: This was written before I caught the episode where Rick and Daryl go into town so things might be off story. I didn't feel like changing it, sorry.

I don't own the Walking Dead or anybody in it.. Although I would love to own Daryl. :P

* * *

He didn't know how it came to this... This act of sin that took both he and the one with him's dignity, pride and masculinity.

He was suppose to keep to himself.. Not get attached.. Not to anyone aside from Carol.

But here he was with the group leader, in one of the two cars they had.

Rick had just came up to him that morning, asking if he wanted to go for a ride.

Now, Daryl didn't have a clue as to what his true intentions were and just thought the man had some things to talk over with him about Lori's death or maybe just to go out for a run to find more needed supplies and Daryl was only there for protection. He was after all, Rick's right hand man now.

However, a good five miles at least from the prison, the vehical was stopped.

Daryl turned to face the sherif in confusion.

"Something wrong? Why'd we stop?" He asked, a tad bit irritated.

Rick said nothing to the vermin eater. He just simply stared out the window for a moment, thinking.

"Earth to Rick... You there?" Daryl asked again.

Rick still didn't answer, just merely giving him a look over.

Okay, this was getting freaky.

"Hey pal, you okay?"

This time Daryl got his answer. Not a worded answer but an answer nonetheless.

The redneck's eyes widened in instant shock and fury when Rick had just lunged at him, lips placed against his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daryl questioned once he shoved the sherif off of him.

"Goddamn.. I ain't no faggot."

"I'm not either but a man has needs." Rick replied in his ever so sexy southern voice that Daryl himself had secretly came to enjoy. He just hid his fascination with his leader in fear of what it would've caused.

"What about one of the girls? Why not them?"

"Who would I pick Daryl!? Hmm? Maggie's got Glenn and Beth is far too young for me.. Carol is completely out of the question. That just leaves you."

"Well I hate to break it to you but we can't do this. I know it can get pretty damn lonesome without a woman but that's what your hand is for."

"That isn't good enough. Listen, no one has to know. That's why I brung us out here."

"Yeah, in walker infested woods!" Daryl exclaimed.

"We're safe in here."

This hillbilly did not care.

"Take us back. NOW."

"No. I'm the leader and what I say goes."

Daryl glared his way. "I can stray from your group anytime. I don't need you guys."

Rick pushed the unlock button on his door. "Then go. Be my guest. I don't care."

Daryl took a glance to the outside world. Should he or shouldn't he?

He was put in a tight spot.. Facing zombies or dealing with a suddenly sex hungry Rick.

"If you leave, you're not welcome back to join us. I will take it as betrayal." Rick announced, making things all the more difficult.

Dixon was now pretty much threatened to stay.

"Clever son of a bitch aren't you?" He questioned, attention now back on the lawman.

"It's either give you what you want and stay or go against you and be banned from the group and stuck on my own.. Tough bastard."

Rick didn't mind the insulting curses. In fact he liked this tone of Daryl. He's always had an attraction to the smart-ass attitude from day one of meeting him. Dixon's words and tone could always send a chill down his spine.

"That's right. I don't think you're all that much against me either."

"What the he-" Before the redneck could finish, Rick had him by the shirt and was attacking him with a hungry, passionate kiss.

Daryl's hands went to shove Rick away, but Rick gripped his wrists, preventing it.

Dixon groaned into the kiss at how his leader took such control of him.

How dare Grimes?

No one had the right to push him around except the brother and father he once had.

Daryl squirmed, trying to escape the man's grip but he had no way to do so in this tight space.

Rick backed up from the kiss, just an inch from his face as a hand went down to Daryl's crotch.

"Stop!" Daryl yelled, giving a hard shove to the sheriff with his free hand.

"Don't fucking touch me. Okay?" He became all the more defensive upon Rick's action.

Rick backed up, expression changing to worry.

Something was wrong. This had to be deeper than nervousness like he originally thought.

The look in Daryl's eyes as he glanced off to the side was that of fear.

"Daryl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I just don't like to be touched.. Especially there." Suddenly the big bad zombie killer felt like a scared little boy.

"Why not? What man doesn't like that?" Rick pushed further.

"Me and it's none of your business!"

Rick sighed. "I can't make you tell me but it helps to get it out. I know, you're a man that keeps to himself and depends on himself but you'd be surprised at how good it feels to open up every now and then."

"You've gone soft.." Daryl mumbled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your brother would it?"

Dixon shook his head.

"Your father?" Rick pushed further. He had over heard the things Daryl had told Carol these last few days.. Things he did not like.

Rick might be asking for too much but he hoped his friend could find it in him to trust someone aside from the woman.

Daryl's eyes widened. For a moment he said nothing.

"As if you care.. None of you do."

Rick leaned in, placing a hand on the side of his face.

Dixon flinched but allowed the surprisingly comforting touch.

"We care. I especially care but I can't do anything if I don't know what's wrong."

Daryl's eyes locked with his as he swallowed deeply. "It's a long dark story.. That I don't really want to tell. I don't want you to think any less of me or see me as weak."

Daryl weak? Rick could hardly keep a chuckle from leaving him.

"I'm never going to think that of you or anyone." Hazel eyes held the utmost sincerity.

Dixon took a deep breath. "You could say.. I have father issues, yes."

Rick let out a sigh, bringing his hand to rest beside him as he sat back. "What did he do?"

"You don't wanna know... And I don't wanna remember.."

Rick gave a nod of understanding. "I can respect that." The sherif leaned in once more, taking Daryl's hands into his. "But, I won't be like that. Whatever he done to you, I won't be like that."

Dixon's eyes were locked onto his. No matter how hard he tried to look away, he couldn't.

"I won't push you into anyth-" Suddenly, Daryl's lips were against Rick's in a fierce but still unsure kiss.

Grimes for once was the surprised one.

The hillbilly's gaze went down to Rick's hands. So far, so good. He wasn't getting hit or forced to do more.

This wasn't so bad after all.

His stare only strayed when he pulled away.

Rick said nothing, as Daryl stared down at the floor.

He could tell his friend was trying to sort things out in his mind and that needed patience. Daryl needed patience. He always did.

"If I go along with this.. What will happen? What will it mean?" For once he was too scared to ask just about.

"Nothing, if that's what you want." Reassuring enough.

"Okay.. Let's do it. Why the hell not?" Daryl half smiled a smile all so sexy up at Rick.

Not exactly the answer Rick wanted to hear but he'd take it.

"Alright." Rick gave a nod.

Daryl looked off to the side, awkwardly. "So.. How do we uh.. Start this thing off again?" Silly of him to ask but truth be told he's never done this willingly.

"Let's take it to the back seat, shall we?" Rick quesetioned, giving a glance that way.

Dixon nodded, making his way to the back.

"Shit.." He grumbled, accidentally hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"You alright?" Rick questioned in nearly a chuckle.

"Yeah.. I'm okay." Daryl answered, taking a seat.

"It's a shame you had to sit down.. I was really enjoying the view."

Dixon gave a faint blush.

Where did that come from? That would've been a Shane thing to say, not Rick.

"Somebody's daring with their words." Daryl smirked lightly.

"You bring out a whole nother side of me." Rick stared him up and down.

Everything begged him to ravage the man without care. But he must wait on Daryl.

The hillbilly ran the show, not him.

"Shut up and get back here." Daryl ordered playfully.

"Yes sir." Rick smirked, making his way back.

Sir? That was a change.. A change Dixon liked.

It thrilled him to hear that rather than say it.

But he didn't focus on that for too long.

His attention was grabbed by Rick's lips against his and without hesitation, he returned it with the added bonus of his arms being wrapped around the lawman's neck and one hand running through the greasy hair.

His soft moan not only encouraged but allowed the sherif's tongue into his mouth, leaving moans to escape as their tongues wrestled one another.

What a sweet delightful kiss.

It took all Daryl's troubles away. Rick's too.

Even the fact they were in walker territory did not cross their mind.

Cautious hands went to Daryl's pants. Rick was slow with undoing them, in fear of the redneck shying up on him again.

Even though Daryl shifted slightly, that didn't stop Rick.

A neverous flinch was the only unsure action as the leader's hand slid down Dixon's pants.

Still, the kiss had yet to be broken. Daryl had no intention of breaking it either. Instead he closed his eyes, let his mind clear and allowed only passion to flow through him.

No, not lust - although that was there too.. But passion.

Aside from Carol, Rick is the only one he did trust, care for and loved and this was how he let it be known.

A moan of "mmm" left his throat as Rick now nipped along his jaw, in between his kisses to dirty flesh.

This already felt so good, for once he couldn't wait until things went further.

"Oh Rick.." He breathed deeply once Rick's kisses tickled along his neck, sending jolts of ecstasy through him.

The movement of the older male's hand along hardness was making things all the more intense.

Grimes gained a gasp from his right hand man once he done the daring process of marking the other.

Daryl should've protested, that's what his mind told him. But he dared not.

He wanted to be Rick's property.

Being owned by someone like him wouldn't be bad whatsoever. In fact, being with the leader would be a bonus for him.

Rick moved down lower for a second proof of owner ship as his hands now undone each button of Daryl's shirt.

Fingers explored every line of muscle this redneck had once the fabric was pushed down.

Daryl blushed bright as Rick's hand came across a rough patch on his side - one of the scars he bared from worse times.

Rick broke the contact of his lips against skin, about to ask.

"Don't." Dixon placed his hand over the scar, rather embarrassed by it.

Grimes didn't listen.

He gently forced the others hand away, letting his own fingers graze over the scar.

"He done that long ago with a knife.." Daryl sighed. "Making me even uglier than what I'am."

Rick brung his hand to grip Daryl's chin, locking eyes with him. "Daryl, you're perfect." He stated, leaning in close to where their noses were touching.

"You're badass... Tough..."

"Mm.. I like that.. Tell me more."

Rick gave a soft chuckle. "So cute." He nuzzled against the male.

"Hey, I'm not cute." Daryl childishly fought back.

"Mmgh, yes you are." Rick growled playful, after a kiss and nip to the youngers lips.

Rick was being way out of character but regardless, Daryl loved it.

Daryl protested no further. Instead he attacked the man with a fierce desire filled kiss as hands pulled up on Rick's shirt.

Rick broke their kiss long enough to allow Daryl his wish.

The hillbilly froze upon seeing the man's pale, perfect frame.

God was Rick sexy!

"You can touch if you want." Rick craved the suggestion more so than Dixon.

Daryl swallowed deeply, cautiously letting his fingertips touch Rick's chest.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to get slapped for it, he became more curious and excitable with his exploration. Even so to the point of both hands undoing the older's pants.

"Look who's eager now." Grimes nearly chuckled.

"I trust you.. I'm willing to do what you want." Daryl smiled, giving yet again another kiss to the older's lips.

It was hard for Rick to force his lips away. So hard.

But he had to do so when he leaned back against the door. "Show me what you got." He smiled deviously.

Dixon's eyes widened as he cleared his throat.

What?

"What if I don't do something right?" He asked.

Stupid for a man of his age to ask but he's never had to play his part. He just knew what it was like to be forcefully taken.

"That's fine.. I'm not experienced in this sort of thing either.. Let's just trust our feelings, okay?"

How Daryl loved to hear that sexy accent. It always reassured him in his time of uncertainty.

The hillbilly gave a nod. "Sure."

It took a moment until Daryl could clear his head of his racing thoughts and actually think straight.

He then gripped both sides of Rick's pants and slipped them down to the other's ankles.

"You don't have to do thi-" Rick's words were cut off once Dixon to his erection into his mouth right away.

Right then, Rick couldn't speak nor think for that matter.

What a surprise from Daryl.. A wonderful surprise.

A hand went to rest on Dixon's head, fingers intertwining in brown dirty hair.

"Harder." The command came out in a moan.

A low moan left Daryl, as he obeyed his leader.

Being told what to do wasn't so bad, as long as it was Rick.

Even though Daryl wasn't the most experience person out there in this field, Rick enjoyed it more so than he had with Lori.

"Mm.. That feels soo good." Rick moaned deeply upon the redneck sucking harder.

Could things get any better? He thought not.

If Daryl just continued with his blow job, he would reach his limit within no time.

But, that wasn't the case.

Dixon was always taught not to end it at that and Rick was no different in this aspect. He deserved more than just such a simple and over used technique.

This after all wasn't just some quick fling, they had all the time in the world right now and Daryl wanted to give him his worth.

So, Dixon released the man's sex organ before he was just at the point of no return.

"Mmfg.. Daryl, what's the deal?" The sherif asked.

"I've got better." The hillbilly answered, undoing his own pants and slipping them off of him.

He didn't exactly predict this would be better for him but it always pleased his father... And all Daryl wanted to do was give Rick full enjoyment. Even if it hurt him.

"Daryl, you don't have to do tha-" Dixon silenced him with a finger to the lips.

"I want to."

"Okay.." Rick wouldn't deny the man something he wanted to do.

Daryl then took hold of Rick's member, carefully inserting it into himself.

It was proving difficult and his expression let Rick know it.

"You can turn back.." Rick mumbled.

"No.. You're just bigger than what I'm use to.." Daryl responded, further easing Rick's cock into him.

The cop blushed. Should he be flattered or worried at those words?

After a good and rather quiet effort on Dixon's part, Rick was finally inside the redneck.

Only then did Rick give a pleased moan and Daryl finally let a whimper out.

Wait.. A whimper? Daryl Dixon could make such a sound?

If it wasn't pained, Rick would've fell in love with it.

"Gi-give me a minute to adjust.." Daryl breathed deeply, thinking Rick would rush him just the same as his father had done.

Grimes placed his hands upon Daryl's shoulders, rubbing gently. "Take your time. It's okay.. I won't rush you." Words of great encouragement.

Daryl took a deep breath, waiting a moment or so before moving slowly against Rick.

"Hm.." He delayed any further movement, just to take in the fact that for once, this felt rather nice.

Daryl then placed his hands firmly on Rick's shoulders for support as he grinded against the cop slow and steady.

Both men's moans faded into the air of the car right away at the friction between them.

Daryl's drowned out Rick's however as he moved against the man faster.

"I n-never knew this could f-feel so good.." Dixon moaned deeply as his fingers now trailed lightly along Rick's back.

Grimes gave a faint smile at his pleasure. "Yeah, hit that prostate and you're sent to another world." He moved his hands down to the man's waist.

"Wait.. How do you know?" Daryl brung everything to a stop.

Rick shrugged. "Me and Shane messed around when we were younger."

"So you lied to me?" Dixon now held a glare on him.

Rick gave a groan. Now wasn't the time to stop when his cock was burning with the want to feel Daryl's inside rub against it.

"I did so to boost your confidence. Besides all he used was his fingers or some toy."

"That doesn't help."

Rick gave a huff. "Baby, they're dead.. And I've got you here with me now." Rick didn't mean to sound harsh about it but he had to move on from both Lori and Shane and Daryl was the only way he could.

Nothing was what he got from the man though.

Rick sighed softly, before placing a kiss to rough lips. "I'm yours now." He smiled.

That wasn't very convincing.

"I've been wanting to do this with you since we first met." Rick nibbled at his jaw line, making a moan finally escape the redneck.

"You were so sexy.. Standing there with your cross bow out.." Rick breathed gently into Daryl's ear, making the youngers skin crawl.

"Mm.. You s-sure it was my bow you were looking at?" Dixon asked, won over once more.

"Yup." Rick moved down to his neck, nipping along the spot under his recently left marks as his right hand took hold of Daryl's cock.

"Couldn't miss it." He smirked.

The feeling of lips against his neck, hand now stroking his cock and the words thrown in as well were enough to make him move against the lawman again.

"Mmgh.. That's it Daryl.. You're doing great.."

Daryl moaned softly, tilting his head to the side, offering Rick his flesh for the taking again.

Grimes didn't pass it up.

His group would be sure to ask or just simply stare at Daryl for the marks of ownership but he didn't care and apparently Daryl didn't either.

As he sucked on the younger's neck once again, Dixon's hands traveled through his hair, making a mess of it.

Once finished there, Rick moved onto the man's shoulder to leave his fourth and final mark.

He pulled Daryl closer to him so now when the other moved, his erection would rub against his stomach.

This allowed Rick's hands free to explore Daryl's body for the second time.

Every line of muscle was just as fascinating to feel this time as it was the first.

For so long he'd been dying to feel that toned body and now he had as long as he wanted to take in EVERY detail until it was burnt into his brain.

To do so while his beautiful Daryl rode him, now at a rather fast pace that was beginning to jar the car even.

The only thing that could catch their attention from one another was starving groans from the zombies that had now surrounded the vehical.

"Looks like we got ourselves an audience." Daryl spoke, warm brown hues meeting with soulless white through the finely fogged up window.

"I don't care.. Let the brainless bastards watch." Grimes responded, now kissing along the others jaw.

Daryl gave a simple moan as he nuzzled against the man, his gaze now back where it belonged.

Rick's lips locked with Daryl's silencing his sounds as the cop's hands went down to Dixon's hips, taking a firm grip.

He steadily moved the man back and forth at a faster pace, and occasionally guided him up and down, further increasing Daryl's pleasure.

The louder those sweet moans became, the closer Rick got to his release.

Daryl himself wasn't far away though.

"R-Rick.. I - mmffgh..." He trailed off once his climatic feeling passed by for the time being.

However, that was just torture in itself.

Daryl wanted his release, so bad.

Rick too.

Without a second thought, Rick had Daryl laying back against the seat without breaking contact.

The sheriff pounded into his vermin eater fast and viciously during those final minutes until he released deep into Daryl, giving a groan that was sure to reach the zombies even.

That's all it took for Dixon, along with those last few deep thrusts.

Daryl's grip around Rick tightened and a deep moan left his throat as he reached his orgasm.

White warmth covered a majority of his and Rick's abdomen and he was sure the seat didn't go without getting splattered as well.

But they did not care

"Oh Rick, Rick, Rick.." How he loved to say the name. "I didn't think you would have this in you. Especially with what's happened."

"You brung me back to my sanity.. You wonderful man." Rick gave a peck to his lips. "I love you." He stated fearless.

"What?" Daryl questioned, wide eyed as Rick pulled out of him to fix his clothing.

"Yeah, I love you."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" More like was Daryl ready for it?

Yeah, he loved the man but he wasn't sure how much and didn't know how to show it.

"With you, I'm ready for anything." Rick trailed off, picking his shirt up.

Daryl sat up, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "That's awfully quick. You're probably just feeling like that because you had a good fuck." He chuckled.

Rick turned back to him, eyes locked with his and nothing but seriousness in his expression. "Daryl, I'm not kidding around. I'm deeply attracted to you.." He trailed off, slipping the shirt over his head. "Besides, Carl and the baby need another to look after them and since Carl looks up to you and you're so good with the baby, you would be perfect."

"That's what you want me for? To play mom to your kids?"

Just what made Rick think he would be the girl anyway?

Rick gave a laugh. "Yeah, I reckon you could say that. You'd make a wonderful mother figure in their lives."

"So, what? We're just going to go back and be all kissy kissy in front of them?" Daryl asked unpleased.

"Only if you want it to go that way."

"No thanks. I'm more of a loner." Daryl simply replied, grabbing his pants from the floor board.

"You're just scared to open your heart." Rick shot back, watching as the redneck rubbed the cum off of his stomach.

"Ha, is that so?" Daryl questioned as he brung his hand close to his face.

Grimes took hold of the man's wrist, bringing it his way.

He took the finger into his mouth, licking it clean. "Sour, but sweet.. Just how I imagined you'd taste." Rick smirked up at him.

Daryl blushed faintly, making Rick just want to go "awe!"

It was too cute.

Rick backed off, allowing the younger to put his shirt back on. "If you don't want a relationship that's fine but it's not going to change how I feel."

Daryl simply watched as Rick made his way back to the front of the car.

"I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no. I need time."

"I can understand that."

"Good." Was the last thing Daryl spoke as he climbed to the front passengers seat.

Rick started the car, and left the zombies behind.

Suddenly an apocalyptic world didn't seem as bad.

Daryl might've not given the old fashion "I love you too" back but Rick didn't need that to know he had him won over.

Daryl trusted him enough to willingly let him engage in such acts with him and that was something he thought would take many more months or years even to accomplish.

That trust through, that Daryl gave had love lurking within it.

Daryl just didn't know how to go about feeling such a thing. He needed time and patience on this sort of stuff.. Of which Rick could give.

Grimes knew how he felt after all and that was enough to satisfy him until Daryl was to ever come out with it.

And if he didn't, that was alright too. For love - true love, isn't selfish.

Rick wasn't in a rush of greed to hear his words returned.

Besides, what fun would his wild rambunctious Daryl be if he opened up so easily? That would be someone else.. It wouldn't be the Daryl he was use to, thus another reason he didn't pressure the man to confront his feelings right away.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :D I appreciate it.


End file.
